


Control

by CassidyStark



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Control Issues, Dry Humping, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Hux Has No Chill, Inexperienced Kylo Ren, M/M, Snoke Being a Dick, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 12:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10741569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassidyStark/pseuds/CassidyStark
Summary: Hux gets angry and Kylo likes it a little more than intended





	Control

Kylo knew that he’d fucked up. Snoke reprimanded him and he had to stand there and take it. Even more infuriating, General Hux was standing there watching him the whole time.

Kylo found Hux infuriating almost always. He was always so composed. He was good at his job and he never had any emotional outburst like Kylo himself was prone to. There was never a single ginger hair on his head out of place. He was handsome and brave and incredibly intelligent. It was all so frustrating.

He made his way back to his quarters where he promptly threw his helmet down in anger. He spun around quickly, hearing someone at his door. How dare someone come here and interrupt now?

In walked Armitage Hux, hands clasped behind his back, looking confident and composed as ever. Kylo frowned down at the floor. He never liked it when people saw him without his helmet. It made him vulnerable. It made him more human, more Ben Solo and less Kylo Ren.

“You are a disgrace,” Hux hissed at him. “I will never understand why you are Snoke’s favorite.”

“Shut up!” Kylo demanded. “Shut your filthy mouth!”

Hux lunged at him then, catching him completely off guard. They crashed against the nearest wall. Hux had his arm pressed against Kylo’s chest, pinning him. His other hand snaked upwards to yank on Kylo’s curls. “Make me,” Hux challenged. “Hit me. How do you think Snoke would react to that?”

Kylo glared at the general. He knew that he was in a difficult position because if he was to hurt Hux now, he would be punished even more by Snoke. Still, he was tempted to force choke him despite the inevitable consequences. He was not very good at controlling his temper. Why was Hux choosing now of all times to launch an attack on him? What did he hope to achieve here?

Hux pressed him more firmly against the wall. He was stronger than Kylo had thought. His whole body pressed against Kylo’s. Still, Kylo knew that he could overpower him easily if he called upon the Force. But he hesitated, not so eager to be punished yet again by their supreme leader.

Hux leaned in close now, close enough that Kylo could feel his breath against his skin. He gripped Kylo’s hair so tightly that it hurt. “You disgust me,” he said.

Kylo’s heart beat fast in his chest and he bit his lip, struggling not to lash out in anger in a way that he’d later regret. If it was anyone else, he wouldn’t have hesitated.

Hux raised an eyebrow, pulling back just a little. He looked down then back up to meet Kylo’s gaze. “Are you seriously turned on right now?”

Again Kylo’s lack of self-control was evident, this time because he could not seem to control the way his body was reacting to General Hux. His body betrayed him and of course in this close proximity Hux would notice how hard Kylo was even under the layers of his dark clothing.

Kylo stared at Hux and his fiery gaze was full of anger and lust. Hux changed plans then, abruptly pressing his lips to Kylo’s. Kylo kissed like someone who had not done it very often but he was eager and it turned Hux on. It was sexy to think that he could have this affect on Kylo Ren of all people. Having power like this over Kylo was thrilling. Hux craved power more than anything.

Hux rocked his hips against Kylo’s, testing this newfound control he had over him. Kylo’s breath caught in his throat in response. Hux would have never dreamed that Kylo would respond to him like this but he was loving every single second of it. It was exciting to think of dominating someone as powerful as Kylo. It didn’t hurt that Kylo happened to be insanely gorgeous. Hux was always kind of jealous of Ren. Kylo’s full lips pressed against his own were surprisingly soft. His obvious inexperience thrilled Hux even more. Had anyone ever gotten intimate with Kylo? Had he ever allowed someone to touch him? Hux liked the idea that he was the only one who could do this to Kylo. He slid a hand between their bodies to rub Kylo through his clothing.

“Oh…” Kylo gasped.

It was such a sexy sound and Hux was instantly addicted. He wanted to hear more.

“You wear too many clothes,” Hux growled, annoyed as he attempted to strip Kylo. Kylo was no help but didn’t protest being undressed. Finally, Kylo’s pants and underwear fell down to tangle around his boots. Hux stared for a moment, taking in the sight of Kylo Ren naked in front of him. He was perfect. His cock was hard and thick and dripping a little precum. Hux had an urge to taste him but resisted. Instead he wrapped a hand around him and stroked slowly, watching to see how Kylo would react.

Kylo closed his eyes and tipped his head back against the wall. He muttered a curse under his breath.

Hux teased Kylo’s balls which made him bite his lip. Then he moved his hand lightly over his length, sliding a thumb over the tip. Kylo shivered slightly in response and it delighted Hux. He moved his hand faster and Kylo moaned. His hands suddenly moved to grip Hux’s coat tightly, needing something to hold onto or maybe just wanting to keep Hux close. Either way, it didn’t matter.

“Hux…” he said quietly, completely breathless.

Was he going to come already? Hux smirked. Kylo was definitely inexperienced. He might even be a virgin. When was the last time he’d touched himself? The image of Kylo jerking himself off, maybe thinking about him while doing it, was fascinating. This was better than anything he could have ever imagined. It was not his intention when he’d entered Kylo’s quarters tonight but he was so very amused by these unexpected events. He was very pleased.

“Ah!” Kylo cried out as he came, his pleasure bursting from him in thick white streaks. There was so much of it and Hux thought it had probably been a while since Kylo had gotten off at all. Afterward he leaned back against the wall breathing heavy and clearly extremely satisfied.

It took Kylo a few moments before he would even look at him. When he finally did, Hux told him “You’re pathetic.”

Kylo kissed him then and Hux kissed him back passionately. He nipped at Kylo’s bottom lip.

“Pull yourself together,” Hux said, frowning at him.

“You’re hard,” Kylo said.

“Fuck you,” Hux replied, even though it was true. He was going to go take care of that in the refresher as soon as he could.

“You want to.” Kylo told him, gazing at him mischievously.

Hux sighed, shaking his head and pretending to be annoyed. As he left he said “Maybe next time.”


End file.
